Wonderland
by Evilhyung
Summary: Oh Sehun have a trouble with his past. Can he finish it?
1. Prologue

"Maaf, aku tak bisa meneruskan ini semua."

Satu kata, menyiratkan banyak makna. Tangan wanita itu bergetar dan bibirnya seakan berbisik. Kelopak matanya terbasahi oleh genangan air mata yang akan tumpah seiring matanya berkedip. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan seakan tak ingin dunia ini mengetahui apa yang sedang ia pertanyakan.

"Karena aku tak mencintaimu lagi."

Satu tetes cairan bening turun melalui pipi putihnya dan jatuh ke atas jari telunjuknya. Tak bisa ia bendung lagi rasa pedih hatinya dan rasa lelah batinnya terhadap ini semua. "Apa itu alasan yang logis?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya. Tak ada gunanya kita menjadi kekasih tanpa adanya dasar cinta."

Ia memaksakan senyuman pahitnya pada wajah mungilnya. Terasa begitu menyakitkan tepat di hatinya, sebuah anak panah menusuk kedalamnya dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang sulit di sembuhkan. Semua perasaannya pada lelaki yang ada di depannya itu harus ditarik dan diikat. Kemudian, ia harus melemparnya hingga jauh. "Katakan, kau mencintai orang lain?"

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat yang membuat hatinya seakan dicabik oleh hewan buas. Sudah ia duga pada akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia harus melepaskan lelaki itu, tapi ia tak bisa. Sisi egois nya keluar dan ingin mempertahankan lelaki itu, walaupun harus ia masukan kedalam penjara sekalipun. "Tak bisa... Aku tak bisa melepasmu."

"Itu artinya kau sangat egois."

Benar, wanita itu terlalu egois dengan semua ambisinya untuk memiliki lelaki itu. "Ya, aku sangat egois. Dan aku tak mau kau pergi." Terdengar tawa meremehkan dari lelaki itu.

"Jangan harap kita bertemu lagi."

Mata itu berkaca-kaca menatap kepergian sang lelaki yang mungkin takkan pernah ia temui lagi.

Keesokannya ia tak bisa menemui lelaki itu yang hilang secara misterius.

Namun ia tahu, suatu saat nanti ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu. Dan membalas semua perbuatan lelaki itu.

-Next to the First Chapter-

Evilhyung's:

Hiiiiii! Prolog ini memang gejeeee -_-.

Makanya tunggu the first chapternya ya!

Evilhyung 


	2. First

**Rachel's POV**

**Aku mencoba menarik senyuman kecil di wajahku**. Susah bagiku untuk mencoba bersikap sangat baik pagi ini. Setelah kekesalanku memuncak kemarin karena banyaknya pekerjaan kantor dan kewajibanku menjadi ibu rumah tangga memenuhi otakku. "Rachel, kau harus ingat tugasmu harus selesai sebentar lagi." Aku tersenyum konyol sambil mengangguk kesal. "Ya. Akan kuselesaikan secepatnya."

Aku melirik ke sampingku dan membuang nafasku pelan. Orang itu, orang yang paling tak bisa ku tampar. Bagaimana aku akan menamparnya? Ia seorang direktur di perusahaan ini. Aku harus menurutinya? Mau tak mau, aku harus. "Hei, apa kabar Joon?" tanya rekanku bernama Saejin.

"_He's good_. Dia hanya sedikit flu kemarin," jawabku sambil terus mengetik beberapa laporan untuk rapat direktur. Saejin mengangguk. "Beberapa minggu kebelakang ini... Kau tahu, banyak sekali orang yang terserang flu. Apa ia sedang kurang daya tahan tubuhnya?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit.

Aku sedang bingung karena pikiranku tak bisa focus. "Mungkin," jawabku lagi sekenanya. "Jangan lupa, ia harus makan banyak vitamin." Aku mengangguk sambil terus mengetik. Terdengar tawa dari mulut Saejin. "Hei, kalau kau ibu yang baik, kau harus bisa membagi waktu antara kerjaan dan rumah." Aku berhenti sebentar, merasa terusik dengan Saejin.

"Jadi? Aku harus membagi tubuhku menjadi dua?" Ia tak mengerti betapa susahnya menjadi ibu rumah tangga sepertiku. Saejin seumuran denganku, dan kami masih kekanak-kanakan. Tempat kesukaan kami adalah taman bermain, dan kami selalu menyukai permainan _merry-go-round_ yang sekarang pastinya sangat membosankan.

Ia belum menikah, padahal banyak sekali lelaki yang ingin menjadi pacarnya. Ia tertawa lagi. "Well, tidak. Kau bisa menyewa pembantu rumah tangga." Hmm, mudah baginya mengatakan hal itu. Aku tak pernah menyukai para pembantu rumah tangga. Walaupun, dirumahku, banyak pelayan yang bersedia membantuku. Aku tak pernah bisa mempercayakan anakku pada mereka, karena mereka tak mengerti Joon.

"Mudah sekali kau katakan itu," ujarku sambil melanjutkan kegiatanku. Ia tertawa meremehkan dan segera mengecek beberapa berkas yang harus diserahkan ke direktur. "Tak juga. Sejak kecil aku sudah merasakan menjadi anak yang selalu diurus oleh para pembantu, bukan ayah atau ibuku," bantahnya dengan pelan yang menyadarkan ku bahwa ada cerita yang lebih sedih lagi.

Saejin memang anak seorang pemimpin perusahaan ternama. Ia tak pernah disuapi, ataupun diurus oleh ibu dan ayahnya sendiri. Mereka mempercayakannya pada pembantu, dan akhirnya Saejin menjadi anak yang sedikit gila dan brengsek, walaupun ia anak yang sangat pintar. Well, aku menyukainya sebagai rekan kerja ku.

"Aku ingin pulang ke NewYork," gumamnya sambil mengecek kalender di meja kerjanya. Aku menghentikan pekerjaanku dan meliriknya sebagai tanda simpati. "Banyak deadline bulan ini. Mustahil kau berhasil kabur ke NewYork malam ini, besok, ataupun lusa," ucapku mengingatkannya. Wajah putihnya menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam.

"_I miss central park_." Aku menyadari bahwa kata-kata konyolnya tadi itu bukanlah main-main. "Hei, jangan sedih. Lagipula, mari lewati semua deadline ini, dan mari lakukan banyak kegilaan," ajakku yang membuat ukiran indah di wajahnya.

"Haha, kau ingin menjahili _sajangnim_?" Aku tertawa. "Kau ingin?" Kilatan matanya begitu jahil dan segera ia menyusun rencananya.

Dengan sedikit kedinginan, aku terus melanjutkan perjalananku menuju café depan kantorku bersama Saejin. Benar katanya, cuaca sedang tak bersahabat. Ia membantuku yang sedang kedinginan dengan mendorongkan pintu kaca café tersebut. "Kedinginan? Kau butuh pelukan suamimu," candanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Aku memukulnya pelan dan tertawa. "Selamat datang. Apa yang ingin anda pesan?" Saejin hanya memandangi menu tersebut bingung, karena semua yang terpampang adalah menu kesukaannya. "Kau dulu," ucapnya dengan mata yang tak bisa lepas dari daftar menu. Dengan sedikit terkikik, aku segera memesan. "Satu _Americano_."

Saejin menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menatap menu tersebut. Aku dengan pelan menyikut tubuhnya. "Baiklah... _Greentea Latte, medium sugar_." Saejin menatapku kesal sambil duduk di ujung dekat perapian. "Sebaiknya aku menelpon Sehun sebelum kau mati membeku." Aku hanya tersenyum kecil meremehkan. "Tidak juga. Suhu udara hari ini hanya 10 derajat celcius."

"Apa Sehun tak menjemputmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Anak ini, gemar sekali menanyakan Sehun. Aku mengangkat bahu sebagai tanda tak tahu. Mungkin saja ia ada rapat mendadak atau sudah menjemput Joon dari rumah ayahku. "Aku bisa naik taksi." Ia tiba-tiba berdecak. "Biar aku antarkan kau pulang. Aku ingin bermain dengan Joon."

Joon dan Saejin memang sangat mirip. Bisa dikatakan, mereka seperti kembar identik. Saejin pernah mengajak Joon bermain ke taman bermain, dan saat aku jemput mereka ketiduran di mobil karena kelelahan. "Kau tak takut tertular oleh Joon?" Ia menggeleng dan tertawa. "Kau tahu, aku tak gampang terjangkit penyakit seperti itu."

Tak lama, seorang _waiter_ mengantarkan pesanan kami. Aku dan Saejin buru-buru menyesapnya karena kami berdua kedinginan. Mata Saejin mengarah ke arah pintu kaca yang terdengar terbuka dan ia tersenyum kecil. "Wah, lihat siapa yang datang," ucapnya sambil mengisyaratkan padaku untuk melihat sesuatu yang sedang ia lihat juga.

Aku melihatnya menggandeng tangan Joon dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Ia mendekat dengan bersenandung kecil. "Hey, _your mommy is here_," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan Joon yang langsung memelukku erat. "_Mommy_, apa kau menjadi tawanan Saejin lagi?" Saejin langsung menatap Joon tajam. "Tak sopan sekali kau, anak kecil."

"Kau ingin ikut kami pulang?" tawar Sehun pada Saejin. Saejin hanya menggeleng. "Tak perlu tumpangan, aku menyetir sendiri. Kalau ada waktu, kuusahakan mampir." Sehun mengangguk. "Kau ingin pulang atau tetap di sini?" Aku tak menjawab dan malah asik menyesap _Americano_ ku. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit, hingga sejajar dengan bahu ku, dan ia berbisik pelan, "Atau kau ingin menjadi tawananku?"

Aku segera menghabiskan minumanku dengan kilat dan pamit pada Saejin. "Jangan lupa, kau masih punya hutang padaku," teriak Saejin dengan sedikit bercanda.

"_How's your school_?" tanyaku berinisiatif bertanya pada Joon. Jika tak seperti itu, ia justru akan terus bungkam. Ia hanya terdiam dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Menurut _mom_?" tanyanya tak berminat dengan subjek 'sekolah'. "Kau punya masalah?" tanya Sehun. Joon tetap tak menjawabnya dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

Aku dan Sehun saling bertatapan. Sehun seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Joon. Mungkin saja, tapi terkadang itu mustahil bagi anak berumur 4 tahun seperti Joon. Joon segera berlari masuk ke rumah segera setelah Sehun memarkirkan mobil ke garasi. "Apa joon punya masalah?" tanya Sehun saat kami turun.

Aku mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. Sehun segera menggandeng tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Rindu sekali rasanya memeluk bantal-ku di kasur. Hampir tiap hari aku merasa pegal karena harus lembur. Sehun datang sambil melepas jam tangannya. "Apa kau ingin aku memarahi Baekhyun karena terlalu kejam padamu?" candanya sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Haha, _I can handle it_." Sehun berdecak seakan meremehkan diriku. Ia masih berfikir bahwa aku wanita yang sangat kejam dan pantas mendapatkan siksaan dari bos ku hingga menjadi wanita malang yang merindukan bantalnya. "_Well_, aku tak suka melihatmu berusaha menjadi wanita yang kuat," ejeknya sambil menyalakan tv kamar.

"Jadi? Maksudmu?" Ia terkekeh geli dan segera berbaring di atas kasur. "Aku lebih suka memegang prinsip bahwa kau adalah nenek sihir yang pantas mendapat siksaan itu. Aku suka melihatmu butuh bantuan." Aku menggeleng tak peduli. Lelaki ini, suami yang... bisa dibilang ia bukanlah suami yang sangat baik. Karena pada nyatanya, ia adalah lelaki yang gemar mengejek dan meremehkanku.

Sehun memang bukan tipe yang sering perhatian. Ia juga tak menyadari pada saat aku membutuhkannya. Ia lebih menyukai segelas coklat hangat dan membaca Koran Amerika di pagi hari. "Kau suka istrimu merana?" tanyaku mulai mulai memejamkan mata setelah aku mengganti baju kerja menjadi piyama.

"Aku senang melihatmu butuh bantuanku." Cih, dia bilang seperti itu. Ia tak bisa membuktikan perkataannya tadi. Besok harinya, ia pasti lupa apa yang ia katakan padaku malam ini. Dan saat aku meminta bantuannya, ia akan bilang: **Kau wanita kejam yang pantas mendapat hukuman itu. Aku takkan membantumu, Princess**.

Setelah mematikan lampu tidur, aku berbaring memunggunginya. Terasa tangannya memeluk pinggangku erat dari belakang. "_Haha, have a nice dream. We still have long way to go._"

Ya, _we still have long way to go..._

-TBC-

Evilhyung's:

Hiii, Mars' fellas and Jupiter's fox!

Evilhyung back with the first chapter!

Memang rada geje, di sini aku menggunakan Rachel POV karena... Kita lihat aja dulu ya sudut pandang Rachel mengenai Sehun:p. Untuk yang pertama ini, evilhyung tak bisa berkata-kata... aku menyadari FF sedikit... membosankan. Mudah ditebak, yakan yakan? LOLOLOLOL

Nah, kapansih evilhyung menampilkan masalahnya?

I don't know. Aku hanya ingin memberikan penjelasan dulu tentang situasi dan keadaan pada kalian, supaya gaada yang protes GARAGARA EVILHYUNG GEMAR SEKALI MEMBUAT FF DENGAN AWALAN GEJE DAN GAJELAS GITU DEHHH.

Sebenernya, itu bukan intinya. Aku ingin ngebiarin masalah itu terurai sendiri. Karena, _just like what I say before (at the teasers) you should search the clues or keys between the chapters_. Kalian akan menemukan kepingan2 yang hilang dari sebuah puzzle kalau kalian rajin dan telaten nyari setiap potongannya, ya kan? Sama dengan ff ini, kalau kalian mau menjadikan ff ini sebagai satu gambaran puzzle yang utuh, kalian cari setiap kepingan itu untuk melengkapi bagian kosongnya! (LOLOL kepanjangan ahhh~~~)

Tunggu nextnya, and ILOVEYOU!


End file.
